Ginka Saginomiya
}} |seiyuu = Tomoko Kaneda|status = Alive}} is Isumi's great-grandmother. She is 91 years old. She demonstrates a high capacity for fighting, as shown in volume 11, when she tries to defeat Hayate. However, this was all done because she was worried about her great-granddaughter, whom she cares very much for. Ginka normally looks like a young child, but this is only because she is able to stay healthy and alive by sucking on the blood of people who are on the verge of death. Appearance Ginka is short, she has a silver-white hair and blue eyes. She mostly wears a white kimono and a white mask to hide her identity. She mostly appears as a young girl at the age of somewhere between 4 and 8 years old, but in actuality, she is an older woman. In order for her to stay alive and look young, she must suck on the blood of others, mostly butlers, and in this case, Hayate. Personality Ginka's personality differs depending on whether she is in her younger or true form. While in her younger form, she acts a bit childish and is somewhat imcompetent. An example is when Hayate retaliated at her by kicking her in the face, taking off her mask in the process, and started to cry a bit and complained to Hayate that she was only trying to murder him a bit to get his blood, despite Hayate's reasons for doing so. In her true form however, like any other elderly women, she is nearly incapable of doing any actions and as such, is vulnearable. Though she is quick to react if somebody offers their blood for her to use to get younger again. But mostly, she stands out as a caring great grandmother to Isumi, trying so hard to get Hayate's blood for her great granddaughter to get her powers back, a task which she managed to accomplish. She cares deeply for Isumi and her entire family. Story Introduction of the Saginomiya Clan When Hayate visited Isumi in her home to cheer her up, she was being haunted by a spirit. At that time Isumi lost her powers and so Hayate fought for her instead. He was at first clueless on how to defeat the spirit but a mysterious voice instructed him on how to do it. That voice was Ginka's. Targeting Hayate Ginka first appeared masked and having a body size of a child. She targeted Hayate so that he could come close to dying and have her great-granddaughter, Isumi, drink his blood and recover her powers. She initially tried to get Hayate off guard by distracting him with abandoned cats, and even molested Maria before fighting head on with Hayate. In the end she reverted to her old and weak self and blamed Hayate for it. Feeling guilty, Hayate agreed to let her suck his blood to recover her youth. At Shimoda She again appeared during the Shimoda hot spring trip. Again targeting Hayate to help Isumi. During that time Hayate was busy with trying to save Nagi and Ayumu from assassins. Hayate made a deal with Ginka, that if she helped take care of the assassins Hayate will willingly let give his blood to Isumi. Ginka quickly and brutally took care of the gunmen and ordered Hayate to rush to Isumi. In the end there was no need for that, and Isumi still recovered her powers. At Athens She has also appeared in Athens to aid her great-granddaughter. She was probably told by Isumi about Athena and Machina. Shortly after inquiring what they looked like so that she could deal with them right away, Machina appeared. Ginka completely overwhelmed Machina, who actually came to ask for help, and chained him up. Sakuya then began to annoy Ginka by mentioning that most readers wont remember her and tells the readers to check in the Shimoda Arc. Trivia *In CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Episode 10, Isumi is seen wearing Ginka's mask while battling. Whether the mask affects Isumi's abilities, or whether it was simply an attempt to hide her identity from Nagi is unknown Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Saginomiya household